If You Disappear I'll Be Lonely
by Cammeal
Summary: Mafuyu believes she lost Sasha so she leaves with a new Qwaser. Sasha wants to save her but it'll be years before he can even attempt it. Will Mafuyu start falling for the new Qwaser after several years of believing Sasha is dead?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, an idea came to me suddenly, and I decided to make something out of my idea; it's probably going to be weird but I'll try my best to make it good. I do not own Seikon No Qwaser or any of its characters. (However I might make one or more up).**

Chapter 1 Mafuyu's Point Of View

As I walk behind Sasha, letting him lead the way to our next target, I begin to ponder of the things I had remembered before I became infected with the virus. The Pres. had told me that she liked Sasha and that I should leave him to her because she is so much more confident and likes him, a lot.

One thought lead to another.

Fumika likes Sasha a lot too; he may not respond to her but he had sucked her breasts willingly before mine. And Sasha had sucked Miyuri's and Tomo's breasts a few days after telling me he needed me. I had also found out about what he did with the school nurse…

Before I can continue my thoughts of despair, I hear Sasha stop in his tracks. I look up and find him staring at me. I can't help but blush. The way he looks at me…so intensely and I have to admit, he looks attractive in his new battle uniform.

I shake my head to get the thought out. I look up again and find that he's still staring at me. "What is it? Sasha?"

He looks away from me before saying, "Nothing. We'll rest in a cabin a couple miles from here. Let's keep going for now."

I nod my head as he leads the way again. For a second I thought I was speaking my thoughts aloud. I attempt to push the thoughts away but I can't help and remember one of the compliments he had given Tomo. "_You're amazing, be proud of yourself."_

He had never said those words to me.

"Sasha, are you sure we'll be safe here overnight?"

"Don't you trust me?"

I blush as I quickly explain, "It's not that, I only wondered…"

Sasha stares at me as he whispers, "You know I'll protect you."

Tears sting my eyes as the words process in my mind. Would he really? I mean, so many other girls, much more suited for him out there, and he's here, saying he'll protect me. I clench my teeth and can't help but mutter, "Why?"

I can tell Sasha is surprised by my doubt due to his lack of words and I can't stop myself from continuing, "There's a whole bunch of other girls that like you out there. Much more confident, much more suited. Girls that have received great compliments from you, Sasha! So I can't believe that you're choosing to protect me. I know what happened a few days after you said you needed me. You sucked on Tomo's and Miyuri's breasts! That doesn't seem like you need me!"

He stares at me, eyes wide, and mouth agape. I begin to cry as I run out of the cottage.

Tears stain my face as I eventually collapse against a tree. I don't know how long I've been running but I can't sense Sasha's presence. I continue to weep as I slide against the tree to the ground. That tundra brat has no idea about how insensitive he can be.

Once I stop sobbing, I hear footsteps. _Is it Sasha?_ I stand up, wiping the tears and snot from my face, preparing for battle in case it isn't Sasha. "Who's there?"

"I don't think you'd recognize me even if I told you my name, Mafuyu Oribe," A male voice mocks.

I stay in place, trying to recognize the voice, but I can't. How does he know my name though? "Show yourself!"

I hear a chuckle and become frightened. _What does he want? _When I jump out from behind the tree, I come face to face with a boy. My age, maybe older than me? Black hair with dark blue eyes. I am awestruck for a moment.

I regain my seriousness when I find that he's not attacking. I relax a bit though and ask, "What do you want? How do you know my name?"

He grunts, "Athos aren't the only ones that teach the Qwaser's to do research."

"You're with the Adepts or Meotors then?!"

"No need to jump to conclusions, Mafuyu. I work alone. Usually, I help Athos though, except right now. I have to go against one of you to get what I want. Or more like, to get _who_ I want."

I look at him suspiciously and wonder what he means. But for some reason, I begin to worry. _What does he mean by that?_ I have to remain calm until I can find a way to go back to Sasha though.

Sasha's Point Of View

_I'm such an idiot! Why didn't I go after her sooner? Mafuyu should know that she can't be replaced though. Do I really have to prove it to her?_

As that last thought crosses my mind, I think about what she said. I guess I should have been more considerate. After all, if she was as important as I said she was, then I had no reason to drink anyone else's soma unless necessary.

While I stop to try to think of an apology, I notice my ear piece begins to glow. _A Qwaser is nearby? Mafuyu!_

**AN: Here's the first chapter of my new story. I know it's short but I didn't want to put action in the first one and then suddenly cut it off. Please review ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: OMG guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated my first chapter right away like I usually do and sorry for not posting up a new chapter soon after like usual. I've just been busy with school and sleep. But here is the next chapter. Hope you like! I do not own Seikon No Qwaser or any of its characters. (However, I might make one or more up).**

Chapter 2 Sasha's Point Of View:

_Dang it Mafuyu! Why did you have to go off on your own at a time like this? Of course if I had gone after her sooner she wouldn't be in trouble. I just hope it's Lizzie or Ekaterina and not someone else who could be dangerous._

As I continue to run, I hear faint voices; Mafuyu's and someone else's; a guy's voice. I grit my teeth. He better not be doing anything to Mafuyu or he'll pay.

Once the voices become clearer, I slow down. If I can use the element of surprise I can take him, or them, out. I hear Mafuyu question him, "What do you mean by that?"

A mysterious voice responds to her, "Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough. Once that boy you hang around comes to 'save' you. Why are you with him so much anyway, it's not like he treats you as best as he can, right?"

I'm about to run out there and cut the guy when I hear Mafuyu speak again, "Not that you need to know but he's important to me. It doesn't matter if he only sees me as his fighting partner."

I close my eyes and smile to myself. _Mafuyu, you baka. When will you understand that you're so much more than that? You're important to me too._

I jump in front of Mafuyu then, facing the opponent. It's no one I've ever seen before. He seems surprised and takes a few steps back.

I smirk, pleased with his reaction to my sudden appearance.

I back up myself so I'm next to Mafuyu. She is staring at me with her purple eyes. I look over at her and smirk once more.

She blushes and understands what I'm trying to say. Before she pulls down the front of her dress, I put my hand over hers and whisper, "Baka, you should know you're important to me. And that you're so much more than my fighting partner."

Mafuyu's Point Of View:

I blush deeply at his words. _He had heard me say that about him? _I attempt to pull my dress down again, to let him drink my soma so he can fight, when the stranger interrupts by saying, "Alexander Nikolaevich Hell. I finally get to see you in person."

"Who the hell are you?"I sweat drop at Sasha's rudeness but let it slip since I'm curious as well.

"I'm Katashi, the Potassium Qwaser; Atomic number 19. I have come to battle you _or_have you agree to hand Mafuyu over to me without a fight."

My mouth drops at his words. _Who the hell does he think he is? I'm not an item that can be traded around. _"Hey! I'm not some object you can just pass around!"

"You're an idiot. Potassium is a weak element; a soft alkali metal that can be cut easily**." **Sasha retorts, a bit too confidently.

"Don't get full of yourself now. With the right soma, it can become stabilized and just as strong as iron. Of course, I don't want just any soma. I want Mafuyu's. Apart from being hot, and containing good soma, she also has the Sword of Maria circuit. And _that_can come in handy."

I clench my jaw and glare at him. _Why did he have to say all of that?_

Sasha pulls me to him. I blush lightly and nod. He then proceeds to pull the top of my dress down and begins to suck.

"Sasha…I grant you my life…so you can fight against the sinners."

The way he's sucking…it's so gentle. Once he stops sucking, I pull up my dress and begin to activate the circuit. Sasha holds down my hand and stares at me seriously.

I'm about to ask him something when he kisses me. I'm taken aback but reluctantly kiss him back. Katashi exclaims, "It's not nice to be all over her like that in front of me, especially when you know I want her just as bad."

Sasha's Point Of View

_That mood-ruining jerk! Once this is over, I'll make sure Mafuyu gets more of this without interruption._

I pull away and glare at the qwaser. I create my scythe from a piece of iron I decided to bring along in case there isn't any around.

"Tremble! Cower in fear!"I yell as I charge at the qwaser.

He seems frightened for a moment but then quickly creates a blade from potassium that he had with him. _Why didn't I notice that sooner? I could've ended this sooner._

He blocks my first attack and pushes me back. Where would he have gotten soma to stabilize the potassium? "Just hand her over. She needs more than a boy to be with her!"

"Idiot! Don't talk about her like that!"

"Eh? Is someone worried about not being old enough to do certain things with her?"

I yell as I strike him again. _How dare he say things like that?! _This time I manage to send him against the trees. He gets up shakily and attempts to strike me.

I smirk as I easily dodge him. I turn around and aim straight for him. Suddenly, he raises his blade and strikes as I do. The attack is stronger than I estimated and am sent flying back. _Where had he gotten this power so suddenly?_

I stand up quickly as he approaches me. "Surprised, weren't you? I told you the right soma could help even soft alkali metals like potassium."

All of a sudden, Katashi is sent flying to the side. Mafuyu had used her circuit. I smile to myself before going to her. Just in time too, I manage to catch her before she falls on her knees. She must still be faint since I sucked her breasts quite a bit.

She smiles at me and stands up straight. "Well, well. Somebody's not playing nice. Do you really need help Sasha?"

I charge at him again and again, until I believe that his blade is weakening. Our battle continues but I notice that he isn't trying as hard anymore. _Why? What is he planning?_

**AN: I'm stopping this chapter here. I'm kind of liking where this is going. Tell me what you think by reviewing please:) I'll try to have another chapter up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry, again, for not posting a new chapter soon but I had a gross Econ project. Anyway, here's the next chapter, enjoy! I do not own Seikon No Qwaser or any of its characters. (However, I might make one or more up). P.S., sorry if I switch point of view constantly.**

Chapter 3 Sasha's Point Of View

_It happened so suddenly. I was about to strike him again when suddenly there was an explosion. I was not expecting it. I wasn't even sure how it happened. All I knew was that I was sent flying back._

_My back and head had hit a tree. Even before going completely unconscious I knew I wasn't going to make this blow. The explosion was strong, unexpected and (I realized) had also sent stabilized, _**_sharp_**_, pieces of potassium at me._

_I had felt them pierce my skin and then felt the blood flow out of the wounds caused by those keen potassium pieces._

_I also remember hearing an angelic yet loud voice. The voice was yelling a name. My name. __"Sasha! Sasha…Sasha!"_

_Mafuyu…I failed to protect you, once again. I don't deserve to live anymore. I don't deserve your kindness anymore._

_However, I would give anything to have saved her before falling into this state and failing._

_The borderline between life and death was upon me and I wasn't sure the odds were looking good for me._

Mafuyu's Point Of View

I yell his name over and over again. But he doesn't move nor respond to my yells. I fall to the ground, head bowed and tears streaming down my face.

_Did he leave me? Is he really gone? I didn't get to say goodbye. I didn't get to apologize for acting insecure and jealous. He left before I could clear things up. Why?!_

"Sasha!"I scream one final time before burying my face in my hands.

This was all my fault. I should've tried harder to keep an eye on the new qwaser. I should've known that he would've had a trick up his sleeve. I failed my partner. One of the most important people to me is gone.

I continue sobbing as I sense Katashi approach me. "Let's go."He says roughly.

I knew I could try fighting him but I doubt I could beat him. Not the way I was now. Broken, hopeless, still slightly faint from…Sasha. I stand up, forcing the tears to stop flowing.

I would go with him but I would not abide by all his rules. I would only go as far as giving him soma and even then it would be unwillingly.

I glare at him and coldly say, "Lead the way."

Katashi arcs a brow but walks ahead in the direction that Sasha and I were headed. I am tempted to go over to Sasha's body but I know if I do then I'll just break again.

Besides, I didn't want Katashi to do anymore damage to his body. Like burn it or something. I left, mentally saying goodbye to Sasha, allowing a tear to fall silently.

He disappeared from my life. I don't think I will ever be whole again. I'll always think of him and I'll always miss him.

Maybe one day I'll be able to reunite with him…one way or another. For now, a loophole to kill this asshole is what I need to figure out. I could benefit from fighting with him.

Ekaterina's Point Of View

As I walk further into the woods I can't help but feel like something is terribly wrong. My red piece has stopped glowing, meaning whatever qwaser was around, is no longer around.

I look around the area, looking for something that could be out of place. Then I notice some branches that appear to have been broken or blown off by something.

I continue in the direction and find more broken branches. Something's definitely not right. Before I can continue, Hana pounces on me. I roll my eyes in irritation and push her off of me. "Hana! How many times do I have to tell you? You can't touch me without my permission!"

"I'm sorry, my queen. But I lost sight of you for a moment and panicked. I mean what if something happened to you a-"I shush her quickly.

"Just follow me quietly. Something is wrong here."I hiss seriously.

I can tell Hana nods to my demand as I proceed in the direction of the harmed trees. I spot a figure several feet away and demand my doll to carry me towards it.

Hana follows closely behind me, ready to fight in case it's a trap. My eyes widen as I recognize the silver hair.

_Can it be? Is that the body of the Iron Qwaser?_

As soon as I reach his body, I use my doll to pick him up. There could still be a chance to save him, he can't be dead. _Can he?_

_Wait, what about Mafuyu? _As if Hana can read my thoughts, I notice her facial expression go from confusion to worry.

I know she's close to Mafuyu despite their past. I whisper, mostly to myself, "There's still a chance. Let's take him to Yuuri."

Hana nods her head and hops on my doll. I try my best to get back to the school's church quickly but carefully. I don't know why but I know I have to help him. Despite our hatred for each other, this isn't the way things are supposed to go.

Besides, who else could save Mafuyu and make it out alive just for her? I just hope she's okay and doesn't think he's dead. I mean he just can't be, right?

After everything he's been through, this can't be the way it ends for him. But if he is gone, I'll have to go on a rescue mission of my own. I'm no good person but even I could see how important Mafuyu was to him and him to her.

I can tell, that by the way Hana observes me, she knows what I'm thinking. She smiles lightly and speaks, almost inaudibly to me, "I'll follow you anywhere."

I continue to look ahead, pretending I didn't hear her. I smile to myself as I look up at the starry night sky. _Idiot, if I lose you, I don't know what I'll do._

**AN: So not the best chapter but I hope it leaves some kind of suspense. I'm not following up completely with the ending of season 2, sorry. I hope you liked it though. Please review and I'll try to get another chapter up soon:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay, sorry guys but school's been kicking my butt. Anyway, apart from my petty excuses, here's the next chapter. I do not own Seikon No Qwaser or any of its characters. (However, I might make one or more up).**

Chapter 4 Ekaterina's Point of View

"Is he going to make it?"I ask the purple haired nurse.

"He is recovering, but slowly. I'm sure he'll make it but…"

"But what?!"I snap as I try not to think of where Mafuyu could be or what she could be going through.

She shrugs off the anger in my question and continues calmly, "It will take a while before he can be perfectly okay. Meaning, he won't be able to fight for months, maybe even years."

My eyes widen in surprise. I did not expect to hear those words. I doubt that, that idiot would listen to anyone though. He'll just be angry with himself and want to go after Mafuyu, no matter his condition, like the idiot he is.

I sigh aloud to myself and exit the room. I update Hana and Yuuri with the nurse's information as simply as I can. Yuuri leaves to check on him and probably figure out a way to tell Sasha when he awakens.

I can sense Hana's eyes on me so I ask coldly, "What is it?"

"Eh…what are we going to do about Oribe-san? I mean, we can't just do nothing."

I turn around as I admit, "I don't know but I can't assure you that we can go after her. At least, not yet."

Hana nods and follows me outside to do patrolling. You know, in case that other qwaser is still around.

Sasha's Point Of View

I try to open my eyes but I can't. My eyelids feel so heavy, as well as my limbs. I can tell that there are people speaking nearby but I can't make out what they're saying or who they are.

Finally, my eyes shoot open. The ceiling is white? Oh great, I guess I did die. But then I sit up and come face to face with the nurse and Yuuri talking several feet away. Yuuri notices me and stops his conversation to ask me, "How are you feeling?"

I slur, "Not myself."

I attempt to remember what happened and eventually, it all comes back to me. Piece by piece.

Katashi, the potassium qwaser, he and I began to fight and then a sudden explosion happened. I remember hearing Mafuyu call out my name and then nothing. _Mafuyu!_

I ask suddenly, "Where's Mafuyu?"

The green eyed woman looks away nervously as Yuuri comes closer to me. _Do I want to hear what they have to say? _The priest begins, "Alexander, there is no easy way to tell you."

"To tell me what? Just tell me already,"I demand with irritation in my voice.

"Mafuyu is…she has been kidnapped or has decided to leave with someone. We can't locate her at the moment either."

_Mafuyu is gone and it's because of me. I failed to protect her. I let that stupid Katashi get away with her. I need to go after her._

I begin to get out of the bed when a wave of nausea hits me. I sit back down quickly as Yuuri continues, "Also, your injuries were almost fatal. The good thing is that you're recovering but the bad thing is that you won't be able to fight for months, maybe even years."

"What do you mean by that? I have to get Mafuyu back now!"

"You can't, not now. If you want her back, you're going to have to listen to me."

I glare at him. I've been listening to him for who knows how long but right now isn't the time to sit and wait. I have to get Mafuyu back, no matter what.

He continues speaking anyway, "Basically, you have to retrain. Start as if you barely awakened your qwaser powers until you are strong enough to become a stable level four qwaser again."

I grit my teeth in annoyance and anger. _How can he be saying this right now? It would certainly take years if what he's saying is true. Can I really keep away from Mafuyu that long? Can I believe that she'll be okay for that long?_

Before I can protest, I feel exhausted. _Dammit! If I feel tired already then that damn priest is right. Mafuyu, I'm sorry. I promise I'll come save you as soon as I can. Hold on for me._

**AN: Okay, I know, short chapter. But I just needed to explain what happens when he wakes up. And I know he doesn't give up so easily but just bear with me and my story. I hope you liked it and please, please, review. I would really appreciate it:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Okay so I haven't updated because of school, but no worries, after this week I get spring break so I might update more often depending on how much more I'm going to write. I do not own Seikon No Qwaser or any of its characters. (However, I might make one or more up). P.S., according to what I looked up, Mafuyu is 15 and Sasha is 13.**

Chapter 5 Mafuyu's Point Of View:

***4 Years Later***

As I practice on my fighting skills out in the woods, I begin to think back to four years ago. Four years ago I had lost Sasha, the most important person to me. Four years ago, everything changed. I no longer saw Tomo unless Katashi allowed me to check on her to make sure she was safe.

Katashi made sure I never got away though; he came with me and hurried me up. I didn't bother escaping though. Sasha was gone. And Tomo seems fine under the protection of Lizzie and Teresa.

The only thing I'm upset and angry with is how Katashi is trying to win me over. How can he think he has a chance when he killed Sasha? I've told him this many times but he just replies with 'you can't hold a grudge forever'.

I would just huff and walk away. I wish he would give up. I'm starting to worry that I'll give up on my hope to destroy him. As much as I hate him, and I still do, he isn't the worst person in the world, and (hating to admit this) he is attractive.

His jet black hair compliments his dark blue eyes and light skin. His build is nice and he has a way with words. I'll admit that the things he says could make any other girl swoon, but I can't forgive him for taking someone special away from me.

I deactivate my circuit and wipe the sweat off my brow. As I walk back to the small house where Katashi and I are staying at, I remember that this very day is the day Sasha was killed. I hold my breath, hoping to retain the tears.

It's no use.

One tear falls and more escape after it. I stop halfway to the house and fall to the ground, covering my face. I just can't forget him. I just feel so lonely without him. I really miss him.

I am just about to go to bed when there is a knock on my door. I tense up before saying, "What is it?"

"Mafuyu, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a bit."

I grit my teeth. _What does he want now?_ I'm not in the mood for his flirtatious comments or poetic words to try to get me to give in to him. _What if I do give up though?_

I walk to the door and open it. As soon as he walks in, I walk to the other side of the room and ask harshly, "What do you want this time, Katashi?"

"I wanted to ask you a few things."

"Like what?"

"Well, why won't you give in to me? It's been four years since what happened, happened. I've been kind, I've treated you well enough, and I've tried other methods like being flirtatious, spewing nice words about you. What do I need to do?"

I blink. Did he admit to being flirtatious? I shake my head furiously and explain quietly, "You took someone important to me, away from me. And my first impression of you wasn't good due to the way you spoke about me."

Katashi grimaces at the memory of our first encounter. He then says, "Would you have given me a chance if I didn't kill the Iron Qwaser?"

I remain silent. _What am I supposed to say to that? I don't think I could've given anyone but Sasha a chance. _What slips out though, causes a lot of trouble, "I am not sure, maybe."

Katashi's eyes widen as the words process through his mind. I gulp. _What did I just say? What's he going to do now? What am I going to do now?_

Before I can rephrase what I say, Katashi walks up to me and grabs my face. And as stupid as I may sound, I have no idea what he's planning on doing.

He closes the distance between us and presses his lips against mine. I am surprised; I don't know how to react but my mind wonders back to Sasha's kisses.

We've only kissed twice but I can still remember them. The way Sasha's soft, moist lips covered mine. The butterflies he caused in my stomach when he moved his tongue gently over mine and the kiss was ever so warm.

Our second kiss was even better; I had been more confident about it and let my hands rest at the nape of his neck. I would curl my fingers into his silver strands as he gently pushed my hair out of my face.

Sadly, though, Katashi is the one kissing me, not Sasha. It isn't the same feeling. This feels wrong but I don't push him away. I'm not sure why, maybe because for once somebody sees me as the first option.

Not comparing me to other girls with bigger breasts or girls with more confidence. Then again, letting him kiss me means I've given up on Sasha and I haven't.

I pull away abruptly and avoid his eyes. I'm not sure what to say but let out in a small whisper anyway, "This can't happen."

"I'm sorry, but there is still one more thing I came here for."

I know what he wants, my soma. He is probably going to fight someone and needs to power up. He never takes me to these kinds of battles and honestly I'm glad. I am usually not in the mood to fight with him. However, I still have to give him my soma.

I nod and unbutton my shirt. Katashi grabs my right breast and begins to suck on it. I close my eyes and gasp at the tingly sensation. I hate getting this intimate with him but I don't have much of a choice.

Katashi continues sucking before turning to my left breast. I gasp out again and fall against my bed with Katashi over me. _Why is he taking so much?_

Eventually, he stops sucking. He whispers a 'goodnight' before leaving my room. A few minutes after he leaves, I am still breathing hard and trying to button up my shirt with shaky hands.

Finally, I curl up on my bed, ready to sleep and I can't help but whisper a name before letting myself drift off to sleep, "Sasha."

**AN: Okay so here's this chapter, the next one will probably be in Sasha's point of view. Please review, please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'm so, so sorry that I haven't updated like promised. No excuses though, just a bit of writer's block, anyway, here's the next chapter, enjoy! I do not own Seikon No Qwaser or any of its characters. (However, I might make one or more up).**

Chapter 6 Sasha's Point Of View

It has been four years since I lost Mafuyu to Katashi. Four years since I've seen her. Four years of training to become a level four qwaser again. After these four years, I'm finally ready to win Mafuyu back.

My only fear is that she believed me to be dead and moved on. Mafuyu has a kind heart, and as much as it pains me to say it, she could have forgiven him. I'd have to see that for myself though.

I stop in front of Mafuyu's empty room in the dormitory. I haven't been in it and neither has Tomo, well only to dust the furniture and such; but she leaves it as soon as she can. I guess we're both pained by the loss of Mafuyu.

We've never talked about it directly but I feel like I should talk to her about it before I leave.

I put my hand on the knob and turn it slowly. I enter the room and memories flood my mind. Her room smells like she did. _How could I have let him take you, Mafuyu? I've needed you these past years as well as Tomo! This is all my fault._

I step out of her room quickly and go downstairs to where Tomo is waiting to see me off. I stop in front of her and say, "I'm sorry that you had to be without Mafuyu for this long. It's all my fault. I failed to protect her and you."

"Sasha-kun, it's not your fault. I know you'll get her back though. I believe in you,"Tomo reassures me with a smile.

I manage to smile back at her before I walk out of the dormitory. Somehow, Yuuri had found the location of the potassium qwaser. He gave me a small, annoying lecture before giving me the coordinates and sending me off.

He mentioned that I need to remember my training and not get distracted or forget the potassium qwaser's tricks. But I knew all of that. Potassium isn't going to make it out alive this time.

Mafuyu's Point Of View

It's been three days since Katashi kissed me and he's only acting weirder. He is gentler when asking for soma, he takes really long when drinking it and he always pecks me on the cheek before leaving.

It irritates me because I don't like it but I can't do anything about it. I am too weak right after he finishes taking my soma for me to fight him off.

I don't understand why he can't just give up on me. Or is it that I just can't let Sasha go? I know he's dead but I still feel like there's something out there. Coming or waiting for me. _But what if that's Katashi?_

_What if I let Sasha go and just accept a future with Katashi? Would that make me a bad person or just somebody who wants to move on?_

I'm so confused and I'm afraid to choose. Choosing means letting go of someone important to me _but what if that's what I need to do?_

There's a knock at my door, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Come in,"I say, not bothering to pretend I'm asleep.

"Mafuyu, I was wondering if you'd like to take a walk with me."

My eyes widen at his statement. Oh no, this isn't going to help my confusion. _But what do I say? _"Okay."

I stand up and walk after him, out of the small house we're staying at. I scold myself mentally as I continue walking behind him. My curiosity still gets the best of me though. "Is there a reason you wanted me to accompany you, Katashi?"

"I just thought that some company would be nice to have. And I wanted to mention that we're moving location in a few days."

I nod my head. I used to fight with him about switching location so much, in hopes of being found someday, but I've lost almost all hope by now.

"Can I ask you a few things about your past, Mafuyu?"

I nod slightly and stop against a tree, a few feet away from him. "Who's that blue haired girl you begged to visit?"

"Tomo, she's my best friend, basically my sister. Her father, my uncle, took me in after my parents died when I was little. He told me to take care of her, so I did. She's one of the best people I've ever known."

"I'm guessing one of the other best people you've known is _him_?"

I nod again, trying to push away memories of Sasha. I cannot cry anymore. I just can't. I take a deep breath and ask, "Is there anything else you'd like to ask?"

"How'd you meet, Alexander-kun?"

"One day, Tomo and I were running home from school when she ran into him and fell on him. When he grabbed her breasts and attempted to suck them, I hit him with my shinai. We then had to take him home because he passed out. Tomo and I were arguing about his gender while he lay in bed, that's when he escaped,"I pause and smile at the memory.

"I went out to look for him and then saw the school church burning. I ran to it because it had uncle's painting inside. The magnesium qwaser then attacked me and almost killed me but then he saved me and since then he's been saving me,"I finish, not wanting to go into further detail about that night.

"So I'm guessing you've always liked him, because he saved you."

I explain, "Well, I did thank him that night but he was a jerk. Actually, we couldn't stand each other for a while. However, the people we had a connection with could tell we were different around each other. It seems almost impossible how we got so close when we started off that way."

"Do you think there's hope for us then?"Katashi asks suddenly.

"Eh..?"I'm at a loss for words. I cannot answer him because I don't know the answer to that question anymore.

Katashi closes the space between us and kisses me. I know I can push him away but I don't. I know this is wrong, I can feel that it's wrong but for once someone seems to be interested in me and only me.

_No! I can't be selfish. I can't do this to Sasha._

I pull away and whisper, "I'm sorry, Katashi but I can't do this. Not now, not ever."

"Why, Mafuyu? Why?! I've been waiting for four years and when I finally believe that you are responding, because you are, you back away,"Katashi question furiously.

I can't help but answer with the truth, "I still love Sasha."

**AN: Is it good or bad that I'm leaving it like a cliffy? Oh well, I hope you liked it and I'll try to update soon. Please review:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Okay, here's the next chapter. Sorry if after this I take forever to update but I start school again tomorrow. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and rating will change now, so WARNING: Do Not read if you aren't into this stuff! I do not own Seikon No Qwaser or any of its characters. (However, I might make one or more up).**

Chapter 7 Mafuyu's Point Of View

I had just finished admitting that I still love Sasha to Katashi. I guess I did know the answer to his question.

"How can you still love him? He is dead! Why can't you just accept me as your new partner in life?"

Tears sting my eyes as I am reminded that Sasha is dead. I exclaim, "Just because he's dead doesn't mean I can't love him."

"But it does mean that you can give someone else a chance. Why not me? I fought him so I could win you over. I had not meant to kill him in front of you but I had to."

"No, you didn't. You could've approached me at the moment where I doubted his love for me! Instead you killed him, even after I told you he was important to me. So no, I cannot forgive you. And I cannot ever be with you happily!" I yell as I start walking back to the small house.

Any doubts I had, had vanished. My mission to kill him is back on. He had meant to kill Sasha, no doubt about that. Now his time is coming to an end.

I hear him mutter something but I decide to ignore it and continue to my room to pack the little I had. Sasha's cross, his most precious item, and some clothing I had received throughout the years.

I close the door behind me and see a figure by the window. Their back is to me but I can tell that it's a male. I begin to activate my circuit when suddenly he tilts his head upwards.

I catch a gleam of silver through the moonlight. _Can it be?_ My hands begin to shake as my heart pounds loudly against my chest.

The only person I've known that had silver hair was him. I gulp and ask fearfully, "Who are you?"I am afraid because it can be Sasha but then again, how is that even possible?

The figure turns slowly as he responds, "I'm sure despite the years, you'll recognize me, Mafuyu."

My eyes widen as they meet a pair of deep green eyes. There gaze is just as intense as I remember it. His hair falls over them just barely, like I remember.

He is taller, has more build but I know it's him.

Suddenly my eyes fill with tears. He is alive. He has been alive this whole time.

Sasha's Point Of View

My eyes widen a bit as I take in the view before me. I know it's her. Her voice is still the same, angelic and loud. Her purple eyes hinting that she needs someone. Her hairstyle is the same. The only difference is that her body looks even more mature.

Mafuyu begins crying and I rush to her side to hold her. "You…Sasha, you were alive this whole time. I thought you were dead. I thought I lost you!"

I hold her more tightly and follow her down to the ground as I try to comfort her, "You didn't lose me. I'm here, I came for you."

Suddenly she frees herself from my hold and slaps me across the face.

My eyes widen and I blink once as she exclaims, "Baka! Do you have any idea how much I've missed you? It's been four years and you're late! I thought nobody would ever find me anymore."

As soon as I realize why she slapped me, I smile. Before she can continue yelling and have the other qwaser barge in here and ruin the plan -and moment- I kiss Mafuyu to shut her up.

I can tell she is surprised because she doesn't kiss me back for a couple of seconds. As soon as she figures it out, she places her hands on my cheeks as I hold her waist.

We continue to kiss until we both need air to breathe. But we're kissing before we can regain our breath completely. I smile throughout the kiss and lose myself in her. I wonder if this woman knows she can be very intoxicating.

I feel myself push her on her back but continue with what I know we both want.

I leave a hand on her lower back as I use the other to wrap her leg around me. I rub her thigh and leg gently before caressing her face.

She catches on quickly and begins to fumble with my battle uniform. I help her until I'm in a plain t-shirt and pants. And then go back to kissing her.

When she pulls away for another breath of air, I begin kissing her neck and collar bones. She moans lightly as her hands cling to my shoulders tightly. I grunt and slide a hand through the opening of the battle dress that she still has.

I massage her breasts gently and enjoy the small moans she releases. She begins to pull it off so I can suck when we both hear knocking at her door.

We freeze and wait for that stupid mood ruining jerk to say something, "Mafuyu, is everything alright in there?"

I quickly grab the piece of clothes Mafuyu had taken off of me and rush into her closet, which she forces me into, even though I can exit through the window.

Mafuyu's Point Of View

I rush Sasha into my closet quickly and fix my dress up before saying, "Yes, what do you want?"

If it weren't for him, Sasha and I could've…I shake my head furiously as Katashi tries to open the door. I forgot I had locked it so he wouldn't bug me tonight.

I rush to it and unlock it. When I open it he asks, "Why was it locked?"

"I didn't want you to bug me after what I told you out there,"I say truthfully, for the most part.

Katashi arcs a brow at me before shaking his head. I raise a brow at him and then realize what he came for. Oh no, not with Sasha in the same room. _What if Sasha blows his cover? What is his plan anyway?_

I can't help but ask annoyed like, "Do you really need my soma tonight?"

Katashi looks at me strangely before closing the distance between us. I sigh and hope Sasha can keep his cool. I slowly lower the top of my dress and almost blush at the sight.

They're still hardened from Sasha's massaging. Katashi look at them for a bit and then comments, "Well, it's nice to have them ready. May I know what you were doing?"

I look away and mutter, "Just get it over with."

Katashi shrugs and covers my erect nipple with his mouth. I gasp out as he begins to suck. I try not to look in the direction of the closet as he continues sucking. I begin to fall against the bed and feel him climb over me as he continues sucking.

_Why does he have to take so long?_

**AN: I'm sorry I'm leaving it like this. I'll try to get another chapter up soon, please review. And again, sorry.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry, I've been such a lacker with this story :3 I'll try to post more often. Anyway thank you so much to those of you who review ****(Shino No Mikaga No Kudotaka, Hazukolnuzuka14, innerhollow13, &amp; guests)**** Knowing people read my story makes me happy. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. I do not own Seikon No Qwaser or any of its characters. (However, I might make one or more up).**

Chapter 8 Mafuyu's Point Of View

_Why is Katashi taking so long? Or does it just seem long because I would rather be with Sasha?_

When he does stop sucking, I notice something different in his eyes. It looks like hunger but not for soma. I slide away from him, nervously, pulling the top of my dress back up.

"I'll be back tomorrow night, I need to scout around the place. Sorry I took so much, but I sense a powerful qwaser nearby. Goodnight, Mafuyu,"Katashi explains as he leaves the room.

I sigh quietly, in relief as I listen for the front door. Then I look out my window and see him disappear into the woods.

As I relax a bit, I feel strong arms wrap around me from behind. I tense up slightly and then relax again when I realize it's Sasha. He asks quietly but angrily, "You've had to endure that for four years?"

"It's nothing,"I reply, trying not to make him feel bad, but it doesn't work.

"That's not true. It's all my fault, for failing to protect you Mafuyu. If I had protected you then you wouldn't have gone through this."

"No!"I shout as I turn to face. I'm slightly distracted since I have to look up at him now but I regain my seriousness. "Sasha, I know you tried. It wasn't your fault, you just didn't know what to expect from him."

"Always expect the unexpected. I failed you Mafuyu."

I place my hand on his cheek and murmur, "Sasha, don't blame yourself. I'm here, alive and so are you. That's what matters. We're together again."

He finally looks me in the eyes. I smile a bit but am hurt by what I see. His eyes are as cold as they ever were. I want to warm them, I want him to know that I'm safe and happy as long as he's with me.

I let him know.

I lean in gently and connect our lips. His hands instinctively go to my waist as both of mine hold his face. _Oh how I missed his kisses. Warm. Sweet. Right._

When I pull away for air, he begins kissing my neck, gently sliding part of my dress down my shoulder so he can kiss it.

I let out small gasps as he continues to kiss all over my neck, collar bones, and shoulder. All of a sudden, he picks me up and takes me to the bed. I smile as he kisses my lips because I know.

I whisper in his ear as he kisses my neck, "Just remember, as long as I'm with you, I'm happy. I never feel alone when you're with me."

"Mafuyu, I've missed you so much,"Sasha murmurs as his lips are pressed to my ear.

I giggle slightly because I know he means that in so many different ways.

By the time we are both in our undergarments, I can't take it anymore. I let Sasha know what I want. He smirks at me as he places himself over me.

After pulling my bra off, he takes my breast into his mouth. I moan loudly at the sensation I get from him sucking. How I've missed the way he sucks. "Sasha…"

I continue to moan and gasp as he sucks and occasionally massages my other breast. Eventually, he let's go of it with a pop and then slowly presses his lips to mine. I kiss him back intently; it's as if I can't get enough of him.

Sasha's Point Of View

_It's like I can't get enough of her. With every kiss, I just want to kiss her more. Every little moan she lets out makes me want to do more than suck her breasts but I don't know how she feels about that._

As I pull my lips away from hers, I murmur above her lips, "This is the farthest we've gone…how much further do you want to go?"

Mafuyu's flushed face becomes even more flustered as she bites her lip. I nip at her nose gently before giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

She smiles boldly and states, "I love you and I'm all yours, Sasha. Only yours."

I smile at her, letting her know I love her without saying it and she knows what I'm trying to say with my actions. She understands I can't say the words but that I do mean them.

Our night continues. I taste Mafuyu everywhere, I enter her and I have her. Mafuyu is mine, just like she said.

I stroke Mafuyu's hair gently as she lays asleep, her head on my bare chest. I smile down at her and kiss her forehead. I wouldn't have been able to do this much with her awake, so might as well take advantage.

Before I can kiss her forehead again, I hear an irritating voice, not so far away. I listen intently and figure out that the potassium qwaser has returned and is probably going to check on Mafuyu.

I shake Mafuyu lightly as I whisper, "Mafuyu, get up. Potassium is back."

"Eh? Katashi?! Sasha, you have to get out of here with your clothes!"Mafuyu hisses quietly as she sits up and starts collecting my clothes.

I stop her and kiss her. She kisses me back but pulls away after a few seconds, "Sasha, I really would like to do so much more with you but please go now. Don't let whatever plan you have backfire now. I'll be fine, I'm sure of it. Now hurry!"

I smile at her and quickly get dressed before going to the window. I hear footsteps and know he's inside. I can go out the window. I mouth goodbye to Mafuyu and jump out the window and duck out of sight as the door opens.

Mafuyu's Point Of View

I barely manage to put on my bra and panties, and Sasha barely jumps out the window in time, when Katashi barges into the room. I tense up for a moment and look over at him.

He has that same stare as last night and it frightens me. I stutter, "W-what is it? Can't you see I'm kind of busy?"

"It doesn't make sense. I sensed a qwaser, a powerful one. I couldn't find a trace of them though. Something isn't right and I have a feeling that you know something, Mafuyu."

"Why would I know anything? It's not like I've been able to communicate with anyone but you!"

Katashi grits his teeth but suddenly becomes very calm. "You know Mafuyu, I was serious about what I said last night as you walked away."

I'm confused for a moment until I remember that I didn't get to hear what he said because I was too far away and because I shrugged it off. "I didn't get to hear what you said, I was too far away."

"Well I said, if I can't have you by choice then I'll have you by force. It's been hell resisting you these past years but now I can't contain myself any longer."

**AN: Sorry, another cliffy but I believe it's kind of obvious as to what he's referring to. And I'm sorry for a late update, I was going to update last night but my friend called in need of venting so there went my free time. Anyway, please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I AM SUPER SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! It's just I was at school for like forever because I had an AP Calculus test, but most of the stress is gone so here comes the next chapter. Enjoy! I do not own Seikon No Qwaser or any of its characters. (However, I might make one or more up). P.S., thank you again to the reviewers again and omg ****innerhollow13**** your review made me laugh so hard.**

Chapter 9 Mafuyu's Point Of View

My eyes widen at his remark. I have to reason with him, "That's not really what you mean is it? You can't…"

"I can't what?"Katashi is suddenly standing in front of. He grabs my face and forces me to look at him. I grit my teeth and push him off with the power of my circuit.

He grunts, "Do you really think you can fight me off?"

I activate my circuit again, refusing to answer him. _I can call for Sasha, but then I'd probably blow his cover, or simply sound like a hopeless idiot calling for help because he is probably long gone by now. There is no one to help me._

My thinking has caught me off guard.

Katashi suddenly ties my hands with potassium. I try to break free but it's no use, it's stabilized. I look up and glare at him as he approaches me. "I'm sorry, Mafuyu, but I can't contain myself any longer."

"No…please,"I have to plead, it's my only hope. However, that hope is shattered once he shoves his tongue down my throat. Tears sting my eyes as I realize he's going to go through with this.

He pushes me on the bed and rips my bra off. I can't help but yell out, "No! Sasha!"

Sasha's Point Of View

I feel like I should stay around. Something doesn't feel right. I should check on Mafuyu.

Suddenly, I hear her scream my name. _Mafuyu!_

I rush back into her room and find the potassium qwaser over her, kissing and licking her everywhere. I am disgusted by the sight and push him off of her as I break the potassium around her wrists.

I hit him over and over again until he appears to be unconscious.

I rush back to Mafuyu and find her crying with her arms covering her chest. I wrap my arms around her and try to calm her down.

After a while, she finally hugged me back and sobs into my chest while saying, "I'm sorry for blowing your cover. I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough to fight him off on my own."

_Mafuyu, how can you be the one apologizing if you're the one that got hurt?_

"What are you saying woman? I was coming back anyway because something didn't feel right. Nothing is your fault Mafuyu."

"Sasha…"

"Let's go, before he wakes up. I'll deal with him later."

Mafuyu nods her head and quickly changes into her uniform. The only item she takes is the cross I had given to her. I smile lightly and carry her to a safer place.

"Hey, Sasha?"Mafuyu starts quietly

I look over at her and wait for her to continue. "What happened four years ago? How did you survive?"

"Oh, that. The copper qwaser found me and took me back to Yuuri. The reason I took so long to come for you was that I had to retrain, to be a stable level four qwaser again."

Mafuyu's face becomes worried so I quickly add, "I wasn't that badly hurt. I'm just sorry I couldn't come for you sooner."

Mafuyu begins to cry and I rush to her, asking, "What's wrong?"

"This is all my fault, Sasha. Why can't you see it? If I hadn't gotten all insecure and jealous, none of this would have happened. You wouldn't have gotten hurt. Tomo wouldn't have been by herself and-"

I place my hand over Mafuyu's and say, "It wasn't your fault, Mafuyu. I shouldn't have been so inconsiderate. So I was hoping that if, even after all these years, would you forgive me?"

Mafuyu's Point Of View

Tears fill my eyes as I think about what he's saying. I hug him and exclaim, "Of course I forgive you."

I pull back and kiss him gently on the lips. He kisses me back but pulls away slowly after a while. He presses his lips to my ear and murmurs, "I'm sorry Mafuyu, but I have to go back and finish what I started."

"I'll go with you," I say as I get up.

"No, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if you ended up getting caught by him again."

"I can't let you go by yourself. We fight together, Sasha, don't you remember? I am your partner."

Sasha kisses me again and gently pulls down the top of my battle dress. He pulls away, quickly pecks my lips and then waits for my okay to suck. I nod as he gently places his hands on my back and begins sucking.

"Sasha…"

I fall to my knees but let him continue sucking. Eventually, he stops and kisses me again before apologizing with a smirk, "I'm sorry Mafuyu, but I'm going to have to leave you here."

He kisses me again before running off.

_WHAT?! _That's why he had sucked so much. Why that sneaky tundra brat! He'll see, when I find him, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind.

I pulled the top of my dress back up and head in the direction I saw him go in.

**AN: Sorry that it's a short chapter but again, I didn't want to start a fight scene and cut it off in the middle. I promise I'll try to update a lot sooner this time. I hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: So I guess I'll be doing weekly updates with this story, though, there isn't much more to write. Anyway, here is the next chapter, enjoy! I do not own Seikon No Qwaser or any of its characters. (However, I might make one or more up).**

Chapter 10 Sasha's Point Of View

_I'm sorry Mafuyu but I can't risk the chance of you getting caught again._

I form my weapon quickly, once my piece begins to glow. _Katashi!_

"Well, well. I had no idea you were alive this whole time. I'm surprised you made that blow but hey, it was enough so you couldn't come after me right away."

"It'll take more than that to get rid of me or to prevent me from saving Mafuyu. Now it's time for me to get even and destroy you!"

"Don't get so carried away now. Your underestimation of me last time is what caused you to lose Mafuyu. Besides, we both know a level two qwaser like you can't defeat me!"

I smirk to myself. _Is he in for a surprise or what? _"We'll just have to see about that."

I charge at him with my scythe. Let the battle begin.

Mafuyu's Point Of View

I sense a strong presence all of sudden. It must be Sasha. Wrong.

"Where do you think you're going Mafuyu Oribe?"

"Katja-san? Hanna? What are you doing here?"

"Let's just say Alexander asked us to help him with something,"Hana says indifferently.

"Are you going to fight Katashi as well?"

"Ha! Of course not. He asked for us not to let you intervene."

My eyes widen at her statement. "How could you agree to that?! I have to help him!"

"Who exactly?" Katja asks coldly.

"Sasha of course, why would you as-"

"For two reasons. One, Sasha doesn't need help. He is determined to kill the potassium qwaser. If you try to help him, you'll just get in the way and not because you're weak."

"What do you mean by that?!"I ask angrily.

"I mean that it'll just be a repeat of when he fought the oxygen qwaser. Despite the fact that he almost killed you and Yamanobe, you thought that Alexander should spare their lives because of Aoi."

"This isn't the same thi-"

"Yes it is! You've lived with this qwaser for years and no matter what he's done to you, I'm sure you'd hesitate at the last second to kill him."

I freeze at her words. _I wouldn't do that would I? There is no way that I'd feel any remorse for Katashi is there?_

"I'm sorry, but I must go to Sasha."

I run off after shooting at the ground to make it hard for them to see through the dirt that I caused to go up. I can sense the battle just a few feet away when copper wraps around my body.

"No! Let me go!" I yell as I squirm in the tight grasp.

Unfortunately, she was smart enough to hold down my arms with my body. I hang my head, attempting to hide my tears of frustration.

"I'm sorry, Mafuyu. Your kind heart could cause trouble. I'll take you closer to the fight scene but not close enough for them to see us."

I keep my head lowered as I nod. Ekaterina's doll starts moving in the direction I was headed in. _all I can do is watch. Sasha, please be careful._

Sasha's Point Of View

Katashi is breathing hard now. He seems to be tired. I guess I'll have to go with the final blow.

I slash him one final time with my blood sword and whisper 'amen' as he falls to the ground. I know he's still alive but he can't attack anymore and it's only a matter of time before he bleeds to death.

"Damn you…iron qwaser…"He coughs out.

I grunt as I slightly turn to look at him. He spits out, "This won't be the last of me. Sure I'm dying but I have subordinates that will avenge me!"

"Pathetic."

"What!?"

"It doesn't matter how many people come after me. I'll defeat them all in order to protect Mafuyu!"

"I see. It all comes down to her."

I turn around completely, hoping he'd elaborate on his last comment. "Maybe if I didn't try to kill you, she could've given me a chance."

I look away from him. _I don't want to hear this. I know he's right. If he had simply courted Mafuyu four years ago she might not want to be with me._

"I still don't understand what she's sees in you, but I guess I'll won't stick around long enough to find out."

His body dissolves right after he lets out his last bloody cough. I bow my head and walk toward the copper qwaser that's holding Mafuyu.

"You can let her go now."

"My, my. Is that the thanks I get for not letting her intervene?"

She sets Mafuyu down as soon as she orders her doll to let her go, "Let's go Hanna."

"Hai!"

"Sasha, are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, Mafuyu. Let's go home."

Mafuyu nods, tears in her eyes. I smile lightly at her as we walk home together.

**AN: Sorry it's a short chapter. The next chapter might be the last one, I'm not sure yet though. I hope you liked it and please review. P.S., it would mean a lot to me if you could check out my other stories as well. :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: So I had fun writing this story and I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did:) Anyway here's the last chapter for this story. Enjoy! I do not own Seikon No Qwaser or any of its characters. (However, I might make one or more up). P.S., WARNING this chapter has an intense scene.**

Chapter 11 Mafuyu's Point Of View

***1 Month Later***

I had just finished taking a bath with Tomo and am now walking to my room with one question in mind. _Why had Tomo insisted that she sleep in a different room far away from mine, I mean, she has been staying with me since I returned._

I give up. There are times where I cannot understand her, no matter how hard I try unless I ask her repeatedly and begin guessing.

Maybe she knows.

I stop in front of my door and shake my head. No way, I still haven't told her about what happened between Sasha and I. I sigh and enter my room.

_It is late, so might as well get some shut eye. _As I pull back the covers of my bed, I hear a knock at my door. _Maybe Tomo changed her mind. _I yawn lightly before opening the door, "Did you change your mi-"

"Change my mind about what?"A deep voice responds. _Sasha. What's he doing here, at this hour?_

"Huh…Sasha, I thought you were asleep already."

He smirks before saying, "Not yet. Can I come in?"

I nod as I step away from the doorway so he can come in. He walks in slowly before whispering, "You know the battle isn't over right? That idiot told me he had subordinates."

"I figured as much but it'll be okay as long as we're together, right?"

He nods but doesn't speak further. I close the door quietly before asking him, "Was there something else you needed to tell me? Did something happen?"

"It's just, I'm sorry Mafuyu."

"Eh? What for?"

"For not appreciating you."

"Sasha, you already apologized for that and I forgave you."

"I know but Katashi, he was right about something."

"About what?"

"If he hadn't tried to kill me you would've given him a chance."

"What?!"

"Mafuyu, I think I should let you go. I'm not worthy of your love and compassion."

"No! Don't say that, Sasha! No, you can't leave me!"

"Mafuyu I ha-"

I cut him off with a kiss. I can tell he is surprised but I continue to kiss him. Soon, he takes over the kiss and pushes his tongue inside my mouth. I moan lightly into his mouth as our tongues meet continuously.

When we pull away I pant, "Don't leave me. I need you, I want you…I love you."

His eyes widen at my statement. It wasn't the first time I told him but it has been awhile since I said it with so much sincerity.

I guess almost losing him, twice, made me realize that I hadn't really appreciated him either. He smiles at me then, muttering, "I guess it was a good idea that I asked Tomo to go to another room for tonight."

I blush at his words. _So he had asked Tomo to…does that mean that he…?_

I look at him as he approaches me and attacks my mouth again. I react immediately and kiss him back intently. I feel him moving me towards the bed and I know where this is going to go and I don't mind one bit.

Sasha's Point Of View

I push Mafuyu against the bed before leaning over her to kiss her again. I can hear her small moans throughout the kiss. I pin her hands down and proceed to kiss and nip at her neck.

She gasps a few times but mostly moans lightly. When I release her hands, she uses the opportunity to take my shirt off. I do the same with hers and without warning, suck on her breasts.

She gasps loudly in surprise. I smirk and continue to suck. She starts saying my name repeatedly as I continue sucking.

I stop sucking and make a trail of kisses from her stomach up to her lips. She groans in pleasure as she fumbles with the button of my pants. I chuckle and help her, but I don't take off her underwear just yet.

I grab her thighs and pull her towards me before kissing her again. After I break the kiss, I push her back lightly and rest one of her legs on my shoulder.

Now that I have better access I press my mouth to her surprisingly soaked panties. She cries out my name and grips the bed sheets tightly.

I pull back purposely and instead kiss her inner thigh while rubbing her clit over her panties. She attempts to squeeze her legs shut but I don't let her.

She finally lets out a small plea, "Sasha…please…"It is time to begin.

As we finish, Mafuyu covers my mouth with hers. _Is it possible to never get tired of ones kisses? _I kiss her back, not wanting to pull away but eventually she does because she needs air.

She smiles at me before resting her head on my chest, sighing, "I love you, Sasha."

I whisper back to her as I wrap an arm around her shoulder, "I love you too, Mafuyu."

Mafuyu's Point Of View

Just as I finish resting my head on his chest, he wraps his arm around me and whispers, "I love you too, Mafuyu."

I close my eyes, a smile on my face because of what he said and the way he said it. So much sincerity in his voice as well. He was able to say it without trouble and with sincerity.

He's no longer gone from my life. I'm no longer lonely. I am happy now, with him.

**AN: So there you have it, the end of this story. I know, like the worst ending ever but I couldn't think of a different way to end it without making it seem like it NEEDED to be continued. Anyway, please review, I was sad to find no new reviews for my last update.**


End file.
